Playdates
(Please note that the eleventh episode airs before this one. But in order, this one is before it) "Playdates" is the tenth episode and mid-season premiere from Season 7 of Modern Family, it aired on January 6, 2016. Plot Summary Claire and Phil have dinner plans with this great couple they met on vacation; the only problem is they never pick up the bill, so Claire insists Phil be strong this time and make them pay. Gloria organizes a playdate with a couple that appears to have a lot in common with them - they also have a young son Joe's age, but the husband is in his eighties and Jay takes it very personally. Elsewhere, Haley, Alex and Luke are surprised when Uncle Mitchell comes over to cash in on the birthday coupon they gave him for a belated celebration, so they scramble and end up on an impromptu tour of celebrity homes Episode Description The Dunphy Kids take their breakfast peacefully when Mitchell arrives with a coupon. In interview scenes, they explain that it was their idea because they actually forgot their uncle last's birthday. So, they offer him a day with his nephew and nieces. Unfortunately, they forgot this year to make him a present too, though Luke sings and dances the omlet song. So, they take him to a house visit street. When they arrive to Barbra Streisand's home, they meet Ray Liotta whom Lukes mistakes as Barbra's gardner. Liotta tells them that he now lives in Streisand's old house and offer to take them to her actual house. Though she refuses to show up in person, she speaks to Mitchell which makes him happy. Meanwhile, Phil and Claire lunch with a rich couple of friends. Phil always has to pay the bill and Claire gets mas at him. They try to put back the bill and finally Phil reveals that he lost a bet against Tom, the husband in which their wives had to eat roast crickets hidden in their food. Disgusted, Lisa and Claire, leave not knowing that Phil and Tom secretely made an another bet in which Phil again loses. Jay and Gloria meet Westley, Joe's classmate and his parents. The father has a lot of common grounds with Jay as he is much older than his wife and also has two kids from a previous marriage. But Gloria tells him that at least Jay isn't the oldest dad. Jay tries to introduce Marty to Netflix without knowing that Marty uses streaming. At the same time, Manny has a problem with his mustache. Cameron has Canadian people who lives upstairs and notices Lilly has a crush on their son. He gives her advice, but learns that Lilly actually has a crush on the dad. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Ray Liotta as himself * Barbra Streisand as herself (voice) * Keegan-Michael Key as Tom * Orson Bean as Marty * Christine Lakin as Lisa * Mia Barron as Vicky * Tom Larochelle as Rob * Kate McDaniel as Carol * Omar Leyva as Map Seller * Hudson West as Monte * Evan Egel as Waiter #1 * Brandon Espy as Waiter #2 Trivia *This episode broadcasted exactly six years after Up All Night. *Manny only appears in three short scenes in this episode. * This episode has no recurring character. Continuity * Mitchell previously celebrated his birthday in "Connection Lost". * This is the second episode where Phil and Claire meet and try to befriend a couple after "Won't You Be Our Neighbor". * This is the fourth episode where Jay and Gloria interact with a couple after "Our Children, Ourselves", "Treehouse" and "Three Dinners". The couple they meet is the third couple they try to befriend after Shorty and Darlene and the Hoffmans. Episode Title A playdate is a social occasion arranged for children to play together. We see this happen when Joe plays with a child who is the same age as him, who belongs to a couple that his parents, Jay and Gloria meet. Cultural References/References * Cam's Canadian neighbors think of Gordon Pinsent as an A-lister. Cam thanks them for Ryan Reynolds, another Canadian actor. *Jay calls Manny Serpico. *Jay mentions that he looked at Kim Novak pinups when he was a kid *Marty states he misses watching ''Swing Time''. Gallery 141234_7050_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg Playdates1.jpg 2Playdates.jpg 3Playdates.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg Videos Promo Category:Episodes Category:Season 7